With the large-scale application of a radio communication network, how to rapidly deploy the network and how to reduce the network costs become critical issues for mobile operators. During the building of a radio network architecture, the backhaul part of a NodeB is a major factor causing high costs of radio network deployment and a high operating expenditure.
For example, in a wideband code division multiple access (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access, WCDMA) mobile communication system, backhaul of the NodeB refers to establishing a secure and reliable transmission means between a NodeB and a radio network controller (Radio Network Controller, RNC) in a radio access network (Radio Access Network, RAN) by using multiple physical media. A user equipment (User Equipment, UE) needs to access a mobile network by using the RAN and obtain the mobile service. Therefore, the network quality of the backhaul of the NodeB directly determines whether operators can quickly respond to the requirements during service development.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following defect:
The conventional cable backhaul presents issues such as high engineering costs, long construction period, high operating expenditure, and complex site selection and deployment, which hinder further development.